I Don't Know You Anymore
by SilentThunder086
Summary: Sabé and Obi-Wan, separated after Episode 1, meet again as the tragic events of Episode 3 unfold. (set to Savage Garden's 'I Don't Know You Anymore')


****

DISCLAIMER: Sabé, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Anakin, and the time period of Episode 3 belong to George Lucas (not to mention every other Star Wars character not mentioned here).

SUMMARY: Sabé and Obi-Wan, separated after Episode 1, meet again as the tragic events of Episode 3 unfold. (set to Savage Garden's 'I Don't Know You Anymore')

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, guys, I just wanted to clarify that in this story (even though it may not have been so in the movie) that Sabé was 18 in Episode 1, so that would put her at about 28 in this story.

I would like to visit you for awhile

Get away and out of this city

Maybe I shouldn't have called 

But someone had to be the first to break

We can go sit on the back porch, relax, 

Talk about anything, it don't matter.

I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me.

********

Well, Obi-Wan's padawan had run off with his new wife once again, this time to who-knows-where. He was still on Coruscant with the Jedi Council trying to keep Anakin in the Jedi Order - an act which by now seemed to be a waste of time. "Obi-Wan," he heard over his comlink. It was the voice of Mace Windu, one of the Council members. Instantly knowing what he wanted, he went to the Council chambers. Being directly admitted, he was welcomed. "While your padawan is off with his wife," the dark-skinned Jedi began in a tone which showed he was still bitter about Anakin's sudden marriage, "We have assigned you to stay with Senator Organa and his young wife while he is on the planet meeting with the Senate over the current state of the Republic." Obi-Wan nodded, completely understanding what the Jedi Master meant. Mace nodded, smiling. "You had better hurry along to the spaceport . . . Senator Organa should be arriving soon."

****

********

Cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed

And so has your name.

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

********

Obi-Wan had to fight his way through the paparazzi to get to the front of the crowd to receive the Senator and his wife. As soon as the pair disembarked, he could hear the shouts of the press. The man looked around; it was awkward that he was the only Jedi there. However, Senator Organa immediately knew who he was supposed to talk to. "Obi-Wan," he called out, coming over to his friend. "Hello, Bail." The two men shook hands, smiling. "So you're the one who the Jedi Council got to stay with us?" "Yes, sir!" "Great! I'd like to introduce you to my new wife." When he turned around to bring her forward, Obi-Wan nearly keeled over with surprise. It appeared to be Padmé at a first glance, and yet it wasn't. "This is my wife, Sabé. Dear, this is my good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi." The woman looked the Jedi in the eyes. "We've already met . . ."

****

********

__

Springtime in the city

Always such relief from the winter freeze

The snow is more alone even cold 

If you know what I mean.

Everyone's got an agenda

Don't stop

Keep that chin up

You'll be all right.

Can you believe what a year its been?

Are you still the same?

Has your opinion changed?

********

Things felt awkward between the two people over the next few days. Bail and Sabé weren't going to be staying on Coruscant long; just long enough so he could get his word in. The last day of their stay eventually rolled around, and Obi-Wan hadn't said anything to her. The man knew he had to mention *something* to her . . . anything, and so while she was packing up he knocked on her door. "Come in," she called. He went in and closed the door behind her. "Obi-Wan . . ." She stood up straight. "I was thinking, maybe I could help you pack," he said. She nodded, saying "As you wish."

****

********

__

Cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

the picture frames have changed

and so has your name.

We don't talk much anymore

we keep running from these sentences

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I know I've let you down again and again

I know I never really treated you right

I've paid the price, I'm still paying for it everyday.

********

Things were silent between the two for a few minutes. The tensions between the two were going through the roof. "So . . . how did you meet Bail, my friend?" "Look, Obi-Wan," she said with a sigh. "Padmé introduced us and we hit it off quite well. I love him." "What happened to . . .?" "Us? I don't know," she said. "You tell me. I loved you, but you loved the Jedi Order more than me." "That's not true!" "Yes it is," she said while putting some of her clothes in a trunk for the servants to take. "You thought you had to take Anakin as your padawan and you knew that the Order forbids love. If you loved me, why didn't you defy them . . . the same way Anakin and Padmé had done?"

****

********

__

So maybe I shouldn't have called

Was it too soon to tell?

Oh, what the hell, it doesn't really matter

How do you redefine something that never really had a name?

Has your opinion changed?

********

That hurt. How could she have thought of such a thing? "I don't know. I guess that at the time we both were slightly hurt . . . with me losing Qui-Gon and you dealing with being the decoy Queen we both clung to each other. We found that we had more things in common than usual people, Anakin and Padmé for example." Sabé smiled. "That's true," she said. "After all, we were both sworn servants of another organization; you being with the Jedi Order, me being with the Royal House of Naboo. I think that was the main reason why we were attracted to each other - we knew what the other was thinking." "Why didn't you wait, then? I could have gotten Master Yoda and the Council to approve our marriage." "I'm human, Obi-Wan. I'm not a Jedi - I couldn't wait forever. When you left to go train Anakin and we lost touch, I thought that was it. I moved on."

****

********

__

Cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

the picture frames have changed

and so has your name.

We don't talk much anymore

we keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I see your face . . .

********

"I don't know what to say . . . " Now the Jedi had wished that he had never said anything about the past. They both turned around when they heard another male voice behind them. "Sabé," Bail said, "The transport is waiting to take us to the spaceport." "Okay," she said hurriedly. "I'll be right down." Her husband nodded, heading on down. "Obi-Wan," she said turning back to him, "I really must be going. Its been fun . . ." He said nothing, but just quickly embraced her. She pulled away and began to head down. "I love you," he called out after her. She stopped and looked back towards him. "I know." He stood there, stunned as the woman, his former love, left.

****

********

I see your face . . .


End file.
